


Aching

by Wassereis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: Archie is teenager, with the usual urges, but his seem to be more intense than for others. He has had a attraction towards Jug as long as he can remember. Jug is in a relationship with Betty. Inner conflicts fight lust and end in steamy situations.Lots of smut. I will have to add more tags in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. English is still not my first language, I tried to add some more story to the dirty scenes (it was hard). I hope you enjoy this dirty dirty piece. ♥
> 
> Mistakes mentioned in comments will happily be edited.

When Jugghead slips under his covers on the mattress next to Archies bed he feels exhausted. It's been a long day at school, after that he worked on his novel and headed to Pops with Betty after.  
Archie is sitting on his bed and writing something. His brows are furrowed and he erases something he wrote.  
'New song?' Jugghead yawns.  
Archie just hums in agreement and puts the paper and pencil on his nightstand. He looks at Jughead, he looks tired, but content. Archie stretches and lies down to reach out to snatch the beanie from the others head and put it on top of his papers.  
'How was your date with Betty?' 'Was good.' Archie hums again and grins.  
'Tired?' Another yawn escapes the dark haired and he nods.  
'Night Archie' He snuggles into his pillow.  
'Good night Jughead' Archie smiles.  
Archie looks at the ceiling. Funny, how everyone seems to have a relationship now and he's the one who is single. Jughead and Betty, who would have thought. Veronica doesn't seem too interested in a relationship. She sticks to arm-candy and one night stands.  
He turns to his side. He feels lonely, in a way. He has the most amazing friends and his dad of course, but they don't give him the physical proximity, cuddling, kisses. He misses the warmth of another person.  
He sighs and tries to get some sleep.

 

Since he was a teenager Archie always had some kind of affection from someone. He's one of those people who needs it. He gets lonely pretty fast. It hadn't been very hard for him to find someone to warm his bed since then. But now he wakes up either sad and cold or hot and wanting. Most of the times Jughead is already downstairs watching TV and eating cereal, while downing a giant cup of coffee, so he endures it both alone until he can get rid of the dreams still lingering in his mind.  
He tends to accept others a little too fast in his longing for someone. Too trusting, as Jughead has said many times before when he had his heart broken again.  
Today is one of the days that he will be yearning. He can already feel it in his bones, the tight feeling in his guts. He can't remember his dreams but his dick is hard and straining against his sweatpants. For a second he sits on the edge of his bed and rubs his face. Then he gets up and takes a semi-cold shower, pushing the hotness in veins to the back of his brain. The feeling in his bones and guts remains, but he ignores it.  
He packs his bags for classes and training and gets downstairs to begin another long day.  
When he enters the kitchen Jughead is staring at his laptop screen, while eating cereal. Archie pours himself a cup of coffee and watches Jug, who scoops up more cereal without looking. The spoon find its way to his mouth but some milk spills and runs down his chin in a small tricklet. Archie feels a small hint of heat in his stomach and stares transfixed as a tongue darts out. His fingers tingle and for a split second he sees himself walking over, bending down and following the tricklet with his tongue from chin to lips.  
Jughead swipes his sleeve over his chin and the spell is broken. Archie exhales shakily and takes a sip of his coffee. He is making a face while he pours some milk in the cup.  
He has to get a grip on himself. This is Jughead, his best friend since forever. He is just needy, he still feels the heat in his belly, yes very needy.  
He takes another sip of his coffee and banishes all inappropriate thoughts. He will think about it later. 

The classes are long and straining. Betty and Veronica giggle and whisper during lunch, while he talks to Jughead and Kevin. He feels at home. After classes he catches a glimpse of Jughead kissing Betty in the hall. The heat comes back before he can turn his head.  
Training is exhausting, but it frees his mind off things.  
When he comes home his dad is waiting with dinner. They talk and watch the game.  
When he goes to his room it's already late, but Jughead isn't there. He checks his phone, no messages. He decides to play some Playstation until Jughead comes back. When he wakes up from light sleep Jughead is climbing through the window. He looks different somehow. When he is inside and grins at him he can make a good guess whats different. Jughead spend the night with Betty. He grins back, mischief in his eyes. Jughead plops down next to him on the bed. When Archie turns his head to wiggle his eyebrows at him Jughead mutters something like asshole. And he tackles him, again snatches the beanie off and tousles his hair.  
'So you finally did it, huh?' Archie laughs. He catches a whiff of Jughead, his hair and skin. He smells like sex.  
Jughead just grunts. Archie has to hold back a groan from the back of his throat.  
'Common man, how was it?' he presses. Why is he doing this. He is torturing himself. The heat in his veins increases tenfold in anticipation. His imagination producing images of hands on skin, of wet tightness, of low moans. He inches away a little, there is no need to let Jughead know that he is half hard already.  
Jughead sighs, but his face says he will give him a least a little.  
'How do you think?' Jughead throws him a sarcastic look. Then he bites his lip and looks down at his hands. 'She felt amazing Arch. What can I tell you?'  
Archie has to bite his tongue. He shift so he lays on his belly, erection firmly pressed between himself and the mattress, its hard not grind against the soft sheets. The smell still lingers, making his head spin and Jughead looks flustered, again biting his lip and playing with the hem of his sweater.  
'Alright alright. Take a shower man. I can smell... the love on you.' Jugheads cheeks turn pink and Archie wants to feel how hot they are compared to the rest of his skin.  
'Fuck you Arch.' He stands up, grabs some clean clothes and leaves the room. Archie waits until he hears the bathroom door and whimpers. He grinds his hips into the mattress and bites his tongue. The heat that has been burning all day is intense along his spine, burning him from the inside. The friction is better than it should be, but he's desperately horny so he's not surprised. He knows that it isn't Betty who turns him on, that's a love long lost, now just friendship and nothing else. He always had a thing for Jughead and the thought of him fucking her, the tight wet heat is driving him insane. He wants to know what Jugheads moans sound like, if he is quiet and whines or is loud and unrestrained until his voice is hoarse. He doesn't know which one he would prefer.  
He tries to determine if he has time to jerk off before Jughead comes back. He wants to; so bad. Another groan escapes him. Jug always showers fast. Damn him. He can hear the water running and imagines him under the shower. He has to stop this before Jughead comes back. He probably looks like a mess anyway.  
Get a grip Archie. This is not the first time. But probably the worst, his mind adds. He grinds leisurely against the mattress and moans softly into his pillow. It feels so good. He imagines Jughead hovering over him, nipping at his neck, grazing his teeth over his skin. He has to bite back another loud groan. His imaginary Jughead takes his balls between his fingers, caressing the skin softly, rolling them between his fingers, while he still grinds against the sheets. Archie groans a barley audible please, but his imagination is teasing him and he can't stop.  
He hears the doorknob being turned and has a second to prepare for mortification. He freezes and turns his head to the wall. He doesn't want to look Jughead in the eyes, because he knows, been told often enough, that his eyes turn almost black when he's turned on. A dead give away, if the whole situation isn't.  
Jughead throws his dirty clothes in the basket next to the door.  
'Archie.' He dares to turn his head and wants to cry, Jughead has no shirt on. His sweatpants hang low on his hips. He can feel his cock twitch. Still there is no way hes looking Jughead in the eyes now.  
'Hm?'  
'Are you alright?' Jughead takes a few steps towards the bed. Archie nods jerky and smiles. And then he makes the mistake; he looks up. Straight into his eyes. Jughead notices, he can see his eyes widen, still staring at each other. He can hear Jugheads breath escape and he wants to whine and beg to please give him something, anything. Just a little bit. He needs it so bad. He wants to crawl to Jugheads feet and press his face into his sweatpants, right to his cock. He wants to give. Something is definitely wrong with him.  
Jughead is still gaping. Archie doesn't move.  
'Im sorry Jug, I...I don't.. it's not' Jughead starts to smile and shakes his head.  
'It's alright. It happens. No need to be embarrassed.' Archies eyes widen. He thinks this is just spontaneous, that he just hasn't been laid in a long time. He relaxes a little, but feels the sting of disappointment too.  
'Let's get some sleep alright?' Archie just nods again, not trusting his words and his voice. When Jughead turns around to turn off the lights he stares at his back, his muscles moving when he stretches his arm. He looks at his ass, but its covered by bulky sweatpants. It doesn't matter, he knows how Jugs ass looks like in tight pants. Jughead turns and heads to his mattress. Archie watches him from hooded eyes, Jughead won't be able to notice. He can make out the trail of dark hair from his navel down.  
Jughead is lying in his bed, under his covers when he speaks up again.  
'Arch, just get comfortable. If you can't sleep because of your little problem, then.. take care of it. Done that before, remember?' Archie groans low. 'You sure that's ok?' Jughead hums in agreement. He's embarrassed, but not for the first time it turns him on even more.  
He grinds against the mattress again. A moan escapes from his lips and he feels the fire licking his bones. Hes so hard it almost hurts and Jughead is lying right there. He grinds against the sheets a few more times before he turns around to lie on his back.  
He can hear Jugs breath, it's faster than before. Hes turned on, oh god hes turned on. Archie groans without even touching himself.  
'You know Jug, you can.. do it too. If you want to.' His voice sounds raspy. He swallows nervously, a few seconds trickle by but then he hears Jugs covers rustling and what sound like a small groan from the other. The flames start spreading through his body and he hastily shoves his hand in his sweatpants and boxers. His finger close around the base of his erection and he squeezes lightly. He is really hard and senstive. He slowly moves his hand to the tip, catching some precum on the way. It seems to be leaking the whole time. The fluid makes the touch so much better, he groans again. He hears Jughead take a sharp intake of breath. He can hear him rustling and then spit in his hand. Archie moans, his mind starting to get fuzzy with the arousal. He gives in and starts to pump his hand and cant stop his body thrust into the movement. 'Fuck..' he hisses.  
'Arch..' Jugheads voice is so deep, Archie cant bite back the noise he makes. 'Go slower. And.. don't hold back. I want to hear you.' Although the arousal spikes and he just wants to finish this with hard fast strokes, he slows down and whines. It's deliciously torturing. He lets his other hand wander down and takes his balls and massages them lightly. Even with the slow strokes, he knows he won't last much longer. He doesn't hold back the noises he makes any longer. He can hear Jughead swearing, and his hand moving over his slick skin.  
Archie's so close, but he can't come with his hand moving so slow. He whines again. 'Jug please. I need to come please.' Jug moans low in response.  
'Come for me Arch' he groans. And he moves his hand a little faster, thrusts into it. Squeezes his balls and on the next stroke up he twists his hand, presses his thump just on the underside, the spot right under the tip and he comes. He throws his head back and moans shamelessly, luckily avoiding moaning Jugheads name. He can hear Jug groan deep from his throat as well and it heightens his own orgasm as he strokes himself through.  
He falls back, his vision still spotty. Slowly his breathing starts to come to a normal level again. He can hear Jug trying to catch his breath as well. He glances over in the darkness. A happy feeling fills his chest, but he still didn't get any contact. But he will take what he can get. His cheeks feel hot from embarrassment and he's thankful for the darkness.  
'You got tissues over there?' Jugs voice is still a little deeper than usual and he feels a slight heat again, but its fleeting. He's not ready again yet.  
'Uhh..' He grabs the box from his nightstand, grabs a few tissues and throws the box over to Jug.  
He can hear him cleaning himself and then setting the box somewhere.  
'Ready to sleep now?' Archie grins into the dark.  
'Yeah, Gnight Jug'  
'Good night Archie'  
Archie feels good, somehow different from the times before. Jug dominated him, he gave him commands and he had begged. He doesn't know why Jug makes him behave like a dog in heat, but despite it he smiles to himself. Noone had done that to him before, but it felt good. Very good.  
He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more confusing for Archie as the events in Riverdale get out of hand.

The next morning Jug was gone, as he always was. Archie felt well rested and relaxed. It was Saturday so he took his time to take a hot shower and made his way downstairs. Jug was sitting in front of the TV, watching something stupid like Cops or something. Archie poured himself some coffee and some cereal.  
'Morning' he sat down next to Jug. Jug looked at him for a second and a grin tugged at his lips.   
'Hey' he said with a full mouth.  
They watched the show for a while without talking, just eating their breakfast and drinking coffee. After that they go up to play Playstation until they go to Pops to meet Veronica and Betty for lunch. Archies stomach twistsed a little. He was scared that Betty would know somehow. They didn't really do anything, but they did. And to be honest, Archie wouldn't have thought for a second to say no, if Jug had offered more.   
Since forever Jughead used to sleep over. When they were 13 they watched porn together for the first time. Two weeks after the first time they jerked off, sitting next to each other, strictly not looking at each other.  
Archie first noticed the attraction when Jug took off his clothes and he got hard. That was when he started dreaming and daydreaming. He didn't even know how anal sex worked at that time, at least not really. He was only 14, with a very vivid imagination. It kept going like that. And it never left, he had always had a thing for Jug. Something about him attracted him like a moth to the flame. He had accepted that a long time ago. And he was happy for Jug, Betty was the perfect girl. Pretty, strong, intelligent. And she was Archies friend, he didn't want to betray her. Last night had been.. risky. But they hadn't looked at each other, they hadn't touched. Probably this had been a one time thing anyways, as Jughead had Betty as his girlfriend and all. He suffocated the disappointment over the one time thing immediately. It was not in his rights to demand anything.  
Lunch was a happy affair, after Archie was sure Betty couldn't read it on his face. Jug had always been perfect at hiding anything if he didn't want anyone to know, only Archie could read him good enough to know he was hiding something. They talked and laughed and Betty gave Jug naughty glances.   
Archie wanted to do that, too. He wondered if Jug had given Betty a taste of his dominant side too. He drank a bit of his milkshake. He wanted to be special to Jughead, like the forbidden fruit, a secret that noone could ever know, sacred.   
They finished lunch and to Archies surprise Jughead came to his side after a few words with Betty.   
Side by side they headed home and back to Archies room. They played more on the Playstation and after a while Archie lay back on his bed. Jug lay down with his head on his stomach and continued playing. After a while he shut the game off and crawled over to snuggle up close to Archie who opened his eyes to look at Jugs face. He smiled smugly at him and brought his arms around Archies waist.   
'You like to cuddle don't you?' Archie just sighted in content as Jugs body melted into his and he could feel the warmth of him through his clothes. He pulled him a little more into his embrace and burried his nose in Jugheads hair.   
'Why didn't you go with Betty?' he murmured against the soft curls.  
'She wanted me to, but I wanted to... hang out with you. You know?' Archie hummed.   
'You like this too? The cuddling?' His fingertips moved to caress Jugs back.   
'Probably not as much as you do, but I could go for a nap right now.' Archie smiled.   
It was a weird thing they did. The cuddling, strange for two friends. But Archie enjoyed every physical contact he could get and even though Jug didn't really liked to be touched by anyone, Archie and he had been friends as long as he could remember, so he felt comfortable. Archie just accepted it, although he was a little confused. The thing from last night almost felt like a dream, unreal.   
'We could do that.' 

Archie woke up with Jug trying to escape his embrace. He pulled him back against his chest and breathed in the scent of his hair.  
'Where are you going?' he murmured, still half asleep. Jughead snorted and wiggled to get free.  
'Can't a guy go to the bathroom anymore?' Archie made a grumbling noise and let go of him.

When he woke up again the room was empty. When he went downstairs his dad was setting two plates with burgers. Archie yawned 'Wheres Jug?' His father laughed at his sleepy state.   
'He went out. Said he wouldn't be here for dinner.' Archie grunted and took a plate. They ate, watched some crime show in the living room and late that night Archie went back to his empty room. Jughead would come around. He didn't want to worry. Things would go the way they would go. He couldn't force things with Jug anyway.   
He got out his guitar and his notes and started to work. 

The next morning there was still no sign of Jughead and Archie started to do his chores around the house after breakfast. After his mother had left, the two men of the household had to pull together and he had a lot to do. He picked up all the dirty laundry around the house and went to the basement to wash everything. He started sorting it when he came across Jugs clothes from the night he had been with Betty. He looked around, just to be sure he wasn't being watched and inhaled the scent on Jugs shirt. It smelled like him, the smell of sex almost gone, but still lingering. The feeling in his bones flared up at the memories of what they had done. He sighted and threw it in the washing machine. He cleaned the kitchen and the two bathrooms in the house and threw the laundry in the dryer.   
Then he went for a run outside, he had to keep his body in shape of course. He did some workout with weights in his room and took a shower. Later that night, after they had some lasagna he started folding the laundry, while his dad did the dishes.   
Jughead came through the door after he was halfway done.   
A huge grin appeared on Jugs face when he saw him. He came close to him.  
'Aw my little houseman doing all the work.' Archie threw him a dirty look.  
'Yes husband, there's some food in the fridge if you're hungry. And Im not little.' Jughead didn't stop grinning and helped himself to a plate.   
'I don't know.' he said, still chewing. Archie made a face and held up a stack of folded clothes.   
'I'll put these in my room. I made some space in my closet.' When he went up the stairs he could hear a faint 'Awww' from Jughead.   
He put all the other clothes away and went to his room. When Jug wasn't there he went back downstairs to see him sitting on the couch next to his dad and discussing another crime show. He didn't doubt they had both seen the episode at least 3 times.   
He sat down in an armchair and let the program wash his thoughts away. When his dad stood up to go to bed he did as well and turned off the TV. Jug went ahead to their room and he could hear him wish his father good night.   
When he got to his room Jug was just putting on his favorite sweatpants and he could admire his long pale legs for a moment. Archie was thankful that he wasn't as horny as he has been a few days ago, but he could feel it creeping back to him, although he tried to keep it at bay.   
He turned to his own bed to change for the night. He took of his shirt and his jeans when he felt Jugheads breath on his neck. He stayed still, but when nothing else happened he turned around to look at the other.   
Jughead was biting his lip slightly and eying his sixpack quite obviously. He could see the amused glint in Jugheads eyes.  
'I was working out this afternoon. Does it show so much?' he asked drily. Jug reached out and let his fingertips wander over the ridges. Archie held his breath.  
'Mhh..' Jughead made a sound between a moan and appreciative humming. 'I think it does.' With that the dark haired took a step back and sat down on Archies bed. Archie exhaled audibly. Was he doing this on purpose? What did this mean? What about Betty and why couldn't he just be like a grown man and ignore his unsatisfiable appetite for some action once?!  
'So, where were you the whole time?'  
'Uh first I was at Bettys and then I spend the day at Pops, working.'  
Archie hummed and put on sweatpants and a thin shirt. It wasn't that late yet and he still had some homework to do. Archie took his books from his bag and sat down at the desk. He started doing his assignments and heard Jug typing on his laptop. After he was done with most of the stuff he put his books and everything else back. He sighted and turned to see Jughead still typing away on his laptop. His brows were furrowed and a annoyed huff escaped his lips.  
Archie went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and when he came back to the room Jug had put his laptop away and stood up to go to the bathroom as well.  
Archie let himself fall on his bed ungracefully and groaned. He probably should talk to Jug about what had happened. This was confusing as fuck. But deep inside he felt like he was breaking some kind of unspoken rule of not speaking about it, his slight chances to get more of it. And this was Jug, his everlasting fantasy. He just couldn't ruin this one. But what chances did he have against his new found love Betty? He shouldn't allow this to happen ever again.   
Jug returned and they went to bed without talking much more. Archies thoughts still ran wild and he had a hard time falling asleep.

 

The next few days went by with several events. Jugheads dad had been arrested, Archie knew that he was innocent. He had snooped around in his trailer just hours before after all. Jughead was staying away a lot, dealing with his problems on his own. After what he had done with Grundy, or what Grundy had done to him, Jug didn't trust him fully and he wanted to gain his full trust again. They weren't kids anymore. Jug kept to himself when he felt vulnerable. Betty send him several messages asking if he knew where Jug was, but he didn't know either. He could make some good guesses. He knew where Jug went to be alone with his thoughts, but that was the point. He wanted to be alone, without him, without Betty. So he just said that he didn't know.   
After they found the real killer of Jason everyone was left in a state of shock. His own father, drugs, and Jugs dead still in jail. He heard from Kevin that FP didn't want to be a snitch and would stay locked up until he gave up his family, the serpents.   
He saw Jug picking up Betty on one evening and they went off to somewhere. A few hours later Betty returned, her face looking like she had cried, somewhat distraught.   
Jughead returned the following morning, in a serpent leather jacket. Archie didn't know what to think, but his body seemed to know as he started feeling the familiar heat seeping into him again.   
He saw the hurt burried deep in Jugs eyes and without saying a word he pulled him in his arms. Just standing still, giving his friend some kind of comfort.   
Jug shook and his tears seeped through Archies shirt, and he just held him. He caressed the others back soothingly, his fingers gliding of the embroidered serpent and gave Jug the time he needed to cry about everything.  
When the gang met at pops he saw Betty and Jug sitting close to each other again. He smiled a little, but also watched Jughead shoving fries into his mouth and licking the salt off every so often. He stretched his legs and his calve bumped against Jugs, who was sitting across from him. That he was getting a fluttery feeling in his stomach from just that told him he needed to restrain himself again. And he adverted his gaze to look at his milkshake. Jugs leg was warm against his.  
When the left the diner there was a truck parking outside, a few serpents leaning against it laughing and a most of them drinking. Jughead went over and they clapped him on the back and laughed at something he said. Betty looked outraged, but Archie had to admit that Jughead looked like he belonged.   
When he came back, waving over his shoulder at the gangmembers Betty looked like she was ready to kill, or start a big tirade, and she did. She scolded Jug for hanging out with scum. He could see anger appearing in Jugs face, she had just insulted his new family.   
He pulled her away from the group, harsh words were exchanged and he came back, grip fierce on Archie sleeve and pulled him towards home. Archie shrugged his shoulders at Kevin and Veronica and gave an apologetic smile, then he followed Jughead home.  
The new serpent was still fuming when they arrived at Archies house.  
'She should know. She knows how much family means to me. I mean its not perfect, but it's all I have left!' Jughead didn't scream, but he was furious. Archie just nodded.  
'I know man. Just be careful, ok. Don't get caught up in some bullshit.' 'You know me Arch, I wouldn't get caught.' Archie just threw him a skeptical look and pulled Jug up the stairs. 'Alright, so don't let my dad see you in that jacket if you want to keep staying here.'   
Jug smirked and pulled at the lapels of the the new garment when they were in Archies room. 'So how do I look?' He had gotten over the argument with Betty pretty fast.  
Archie looked at him, let his eyes rake from Jugs boots to his beanie. The jacket made him look dangerous, like a badboy.   
'Hot.' he murmured under his breath, heat rising up to his cheeks. Jughead raised his eyebrows. 'What did you say?' 'Said it looked good.' The dark haired grinned. 'Thought I heard something else.'  
Archie just grumbled and took a surprised gasp as he felt hands on his arms, slowly moving upwards over his biceps.   
'You shouldn't do this Jug.' he whispered, a shiver racing through him at the touch. 'I can't.. You know me Jug. Please stop this.' And Jug knew, knew how easily riled up he got when he was aching. And he was, a needy tug in his guts as Jugs hands reached his neck.   
'I know Arch.' he answered, followed by a sharp tug on his hair, directing him to his knees. Archie whimpered, the hand in his hair forcing him too look into Jugs stormy eyes. Another smirk appeared on Jugs face, pulling his head back a little further. Archie felt his cheeks burning and fire searing through him. He didn't understand and his mind started to fog up.   
Jugs hand loosened and played with his hair, he didn't dare to drop his head. Jug hummed approvingly and licked his lips. He seemed to be thinking about his next move, then went over to the bed and sat down on the edge with his elbows on his knees. Archie turned his head to watch him, the intensity of the gaze and the situation making his blood rush to lower regions.   
'Turn around and face me. Take your shirt off.' Archie did without protesting. When he sat there, on his knees, facing Jughead, he noticed the others gaze was hungry. Something dark inside it, seeping right into him, he wanted to crouch deeper, but he didn't dare to move, scared to break this tension. He could feel his dick pushing against the denim of his jeans, already a little uncomfortable.   
Jug stood up and moved behind him. Archies breath started to go faster, anticipating whatever came next.   
He felt hair tickling his face and a Jug nibbling at his neck, crouching behind him, his hands moving over his chest, brushing over his nipples. He moaned when he felt teeth scraping his skin, the biting a little harder. A swipe of tongue over the sore skin. He trembled slightly, tilting his head to give more room. The situation, Jughead or the bites would have been enough to arouse him, but all together the it was almost too much. He whined and moved a hand to put some pressure on his erection. A hard grip kept his hand away and he heard Jug chuckles close to his ear, the hot breath sending another shiver down his spine. And again he was desperately groaning pleas. Fingernails scratched lightly downwards over his spine and he arched his back, whimpering. Jughead had found one of his more sensitive areas. 'Please Jug..' He didn't exactly ask for anything specifically, he just needed relieve from this. He wanted to see his face, he wanted to do something, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to come.   
Jug gave a few more bites, that would leave marks on the juncture of his neck and sucked on his skin. A hand coming over his other shoulder holding his chin up and straining his neck. He keened under the touch and shuffled on his knees. Jugheads fingers dug into his skin.  
'Jug god please just let me.. I need to come please' his voice was raspy. Jug groaned and his dick twitched at the sound. The other stood up again and returned to his place on Archies bed. He looked at him expectantly. His eyes were almost black, the lust evident. Archie moaned helplessly.   
'Touch yourself Arch.' he commanded huskily. With trembling hands Arch opened the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper. Jugs hungry eyes followed every movement. He shoved them and his boxers down as good as he could in his position, to mid thigh. His erection sprung free, heavy and flushed. He was leaking precum and Jughead groaned at the sight of him. He dared to look at the dark haired, he look disheveled, but probably much better off than himself. Jug moved a hand to cup his obvious erection through his pants and rubbed over it, another deep groan escaped him. Archie took a hold of his hard dick and moaned relieved as he started to move it. 'Yes just like that' groaned Jug, watching him through hooded eyes. Archie bucked into his hand and whined, he was getting close already. More pleas escaped his lips as he watched Jug rub himself through his pants, still in his jacket. 'Let me touch you.. oh god Jug.. I won't last much longer' 'Yes cum for me' Archie tightened his grip and started to twist his hand on his strokes up. His hips thrusting into his fist again. 'So close Jug' 'Yes Archie, such a good slut for me.' Archie choked and the degrading words made him come hard, a spark erupted deep in his belly, running down his spine all the way to his toes and his vision blacked out for a moment. He moaned Jugs name. When he opened his eyes Jug was pressing his hand against his own erection rubbing two more times before he let his head sink back groaning deep and moving his hips slowly against his hand. He doubted he had ever seen something so erotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd liek to know if you want me to get this to an easy and light end or if you want it to become a little more drama and more story to the whole situation. I'm a little torn on where to go, so let me know what you would prefer. 
> 
> Much love, and until the next chapter ♥ Thanks for all the kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie makes a promise to himself to not play those games anymore until he and Jughead have a real talk. But Jughead loves playing games.

Archie is still sitting on his knees, pants down to his thighs when Jughead gets up and goes for the bathroom. After Archie has cleaned himself up with some tissues and is dressed decent again. He sits on his bed and waits. He still doesn't know how to handle the whole situation. On one hand he really, really liked those two times they, no he, had jerked off in front of Jug. He has always wanted some kind of intimacy with the other. He was so quiet, intelligent and just intriguing. There had always been these moments when Jughead wasn't aware of the way his eyes were looking off into the distance, like he was thinking of secrets that just he knew.  
On the other hand Jughead isn't available for him. There is Betty, who is still his girlfriend. They may have had a little fight at the diner, but that doesn't make for a good excuse for asking Archie to jerk off in front of him and then get off in his own pants. They have to talk about this whole thing that they are doing. Archie feels guilty that he have let it happen at all. It takes two to cheat, and he is one of them. His brain whisperes lame excuses, Betty has treated Jughead nicely, but only if he does as she expects him to. If he does something remotely off her perfect fantasy she starts to freak out. Isn't a relationship supposed to be accepting of one another? Her acceptance towards the whole serpents obviously isn't true, unless he just stays away from them when she is near, otherwise she just turns a blind eye towards the times he isn't in her company. Archie doesn't know if he can accept Jughead putting himself in the middle of the serpents, but he has no opinion yet. The only serpents he knows are FP and Joaquin, and Joaquin had seemed nice and sweet. FP had and might still have, other problems, with his family and his drinking, that could have been influenced by the serpents, but he doesn't know that.  
He iss inclined to listen to Jugheads side of the story first, maybe get some insight, before he will form his opinion.  
Archie looks up, confused from his whirl of thoughts. Jughead still isn't back. It have been at least fifteen minutes. He gets up and silently walks to the bathroom door. It is closed and he knocks. There is no answer so he opens the door. The room is empty. He goes downstairs and looks around, but Jughead is nowhere to be found. He has fled from this again. Archie growls frustrated. This isn't going to work. He wouldn't give into the tempting deep commanding voice of his best friend again until they had talk about it. Still angry he gets his phone out and sends Jughead a text. 'We have to talk about this.'  
They day goes by without an answer or Jughead coming back. The next morning Archie gets up early for a long run, he needs to have a clear head for school and seeing Jughead again. He has to look Betty in the eye, as well as all of his other friends.  
After a shower he gets to school but he sees no beanie in the halls until lunchtime comes. When he gets to their usual table Betty, Veronica and Jughead were already there. Bettys hand clasped Jugs and his thump draws circles on her skin. Great, they had talked, apparently.  
'Hey.' Archie smiles at everyone and sits down and starts to eat. He isn't feeling very hungry, but he knows he needs the energy for training. Every time he looks up, he has to look at Betty batting her lashes at Jughead who smiles at her, so he tries to keep his eyes firmly on his food.  
Someone nudges him and he notices he hasn't followed the conversation at all.  
'm sorry, what?' he says.  
'I said: Pop's after school today?' Veronica repeats.  
'I'll pass. Have training and homework.' And he doesn't want to look at the lovely pair all day knowing he won't get a chance to talk to Jughead alone.  
'Well, your loss.' Veronica grins and he smiles back halfheartedly.  
'Probably is.' He finishes his food and takes his bag. Next lesson is English, he has that with Jughead. He looks at him, trying to communicate the need to talk with his eyes.  
'You coming, Jug?' Jughead meets his eyes for only a second and looks past him.  
'I've got to get something from my locker. See you in class though.' Archie sights and turns to walk to the classroom. It is a real pain to try and act normal without anyone knowing anything is wrong. If he makes the slightest mistake he will get asked a million questions and he isn't the best liar, once asked. So he prefers to keep this as quiet as possible. He sits down at his desk and gets his books out. Jughead appears just in time and takes his seat, a few rows from Archie. Not that he would have talked about it in a full classroom. During the lesson he keeps looking over to his best friend, but he has eyes firmly on the teacher, at least when he was looking. When the bell rings Jughead has already packed his bag and is out of the room before Archie has even moved to close his book. He sights, why on earth is it so hard to talk about this. Even if Jughead decided this had all been a mistake, a spur of the moment thing, he had to agree to some point. Under the circumstances this was wrong, but he just wants to talk, no matter what Jughead has decided this was, or wasn't. Letting him sit in the dark is just annoying. Archie hates uncertainty.  
Jughead manages to avoid him until after classes and Archie has to go to train with the bulldogs. After that he really isn't feeling up to milkshakes at Pop's and he is glad he has declined earlier. He walks home, his father isn't there yet and he puts some lasagna in the microwave. After he has dinner alone he goes to his room and actually does his homework to try to distract himself. When he has done every assignment his dad still isn't home, neither is Jughead. In an instant he thinks about Betty and Jughead again. Why can't he look at them? Of course, Jughead doesn't want to talk to him and he still feels guilty as hell, so he doesn't really want to talk to Betty, but something has been off. He brings the image of them holding hands back to the front of his mind and feels a slight pinch to his heart. He bites his tongue, this can't be true. He feels jealous of Betty, he had before, but now he feels it, because she can hold his hand, he smiles at her, she can be with him and he talks to her, but avoids him. He misses Jugheads hands touching him, even casually. The hugs, the cuddling, the closeness. He realizes he has missed it since he has shun Jughead out, for Grundy, of all people. Archie thinks back on his older relationships, if they even were relationships. Most of them had been to feed his constant need for touch and intimacy. When he felt like he needed it, he just took it. He has never felt this need for a certain person, because he has always had some of it from that person. It feels hard to breathe. Jughead has always been there, his hand on his shoulder, playing games next to each other, their cuddling. And now that he feels that his eyes have been opened to the most obvious thing in front of his eyes the whole time, he feels like the biggest idiot. How could he have missed this? He hadn't been close to Jughead for nearly 4 months and he hadn't noticed, because even before this realization he had missed his best friend, it had hurt, knowing he had been the reason, one dumb mistake had driven him away. He hadn't noticed that he longed for more than his friend back. But what was this, just his very close friend being away and missed or is he fooling himself again? When he thinks about Jughead his heart fills with a fondness that he has always felt. Archie groans and burries his face in his pillow. He really needs to sort his feelings out. He is so screwed.

The next day at school he decides that even though he is scared to let something slip when he talks to Jughead, he still needs to talk to him. He can't allow them to grow apart again. It have only been two days, but he knows that if he doesn't try to pull Jughead in again, the dark haired will feel like he gave up too easily, he will feel abandoned. The most important thing right now aren't his wishes to do create as many dirty secrets as he can or to confess his conflicting feelings, but the one feeling he is sure about; their friendship. Jughead is still avoiding him so he waits until they are in social studies, this time he has to look at the embroidered serpent the whole time. He can see that they have made the jacket just for him, the embroidery is still shiny and the jacket fits him almost perfectly. Archie sighs. He isn't sure how to get Jughead back without making him think he tired to trick him into talking. No thinking, just do it he decides and manages to kick the leg of Jugheads chair. The other turns around and glares at him. Archie leans forward. 'You can't ignore me forever. If you don't want to talk today or tomorrow, fine. But don't ignore me.' he whispers. Jughead closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. A light smile appears on his lips, a good sign. 'Yeah, ok.' he whispers back.  
'Mr Andrews, Mr Jones, please follow the lesson.' barks the teacher and both pretend to listen again with muttered apologies. Archie is relieved, maybe he just has to let this whole sexual tension go, but he can have his friend back, he just can't screw it up again. 

This time he has agreed to go to Pop's with the others and they sit down in their booth, everyone has a milkshake in front of them. He smiles at Veronica and Kevin discussing whose day has been worse. Betty is nervously looking out the window and Jughead isn't there yet, but Archie isn't worried. He will show up, he had said he would come. A few minutes later Bettys face lights up and Jughead walks through the door and slides down next to him. He looks surprised at his strawberry milkshake, a guilty pleasure of his, Archie knows. He grins at Jughead and takes a sip of his vanilla milkshake. Betty looks at Jughead calculating and smiles after he inspection.  
'Where have you been?' Jughead shrugs.  
'Had to stop by the sheriff, to ask something about my dad.'  
Betty seems happy, but Archie has seen Jughead walk off in another direction, definitely not the police station. When Betty tries to grab Jugheads hand over the table he retreats it before she has a chance. Their relationship is definitely strained, but he can't fix that one. Betty glares at him and Jughead gives her a grin that makes Archies heart lurch. Betty blushes and looks down, Jughead turns his head and looks at him, biting his lower lip. Archie takes a sharp intake of breath and looks at his milkshake. He isn't ready to play this game, but he is already in the middle of it.  
After everyone has finished their milkshakes and the sky turns slightly red outside they decide to leave. Everyone says their goodbyes and Betty, Jughead and Archie make their leave towards home. When they come by the Andrews house Archie stops and looks at the couple, holding hands. He swallowes the jealousy and the urge to grab Jughead and drag him inside.  
'I'll hang out with Betty for a bit, see you later?' Jughead says and Archie nods.  
'Ok see you later. Bye Betty.' he forces a smile and they walk to the house next door. Archie goes inside, alone again and walks up to his room. He sits at his desk, thinking about his music. Maybe he will finally be able to write some really heartfelt songs, now that he feels the jealousy that makes him angry at himself and Jughead, but miss him all the same.  
Before he can even take out his sheets and start working the light in Bettys room, across from his, turns on. He looks over and sees Betty and Jughead walk in, Bettys face is flushed and luckily the lights in Archies room are out and he sits in darkness, she doesn't look over. Jughead takes her in his arms and kisses her and Archie doesn't want to look, it's hard to breathe. He cradles her neck softly and he's completely different from what Archie saw, he's soft and gentle with her. He is able to look at his face and there is a lack of fire in his eyes, the passion a low flame, not enough to set forests on fire. But he caresses her waist all the same, Bettys hands roam over his chest eagerly and Archie looks at the scene with interest. He asks himself if Jughead is holding back something of himself, to stay in her fantasy, the soft lover, gentle touches. Betty pulls Jugs shirt over his head and Archie holds his breath. He looks unearthly, his skin is glowing in the soft light of Bettys room. Betty kisses down his throat, his chest, his stomach and he can't see her anymore when she is on her knees, only some of her soft blond hair still visible over the windowsill. He can only watch Jugheads face and his muscles tensing, the barley noticeable tilt of his head, his parted lips. Betty has been down there long enough for Archie to know what she is doing. Suddenly Jughead looks up and they make eye contact. A slow smirk creeps on Jugheads face and Archie can't move, this is complete insanity. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Jugheads hand moves to Bettys head and moves her slowly, his eyes hooded, but burning into Archies. He bites his lower lip, he doesn't spare Betty a single look. His eyes are fixed on Archie, who digs his nails into the tabletop, trying to not, he promised himself, touch himself. It's hard, he's so hard. The look Jughead is giving him while Betty is sucking him off, the fire ablaze in his eyes. This is so wrong, he's a pervert and so is Jughead. The dark eyebrows raise in question and there is a look towards the direction of Archies aching erection. He doesn't move, he will not do this and Jughead seems determined to break him. He thrusts shallow into Bettys mouth and sends Archie looks, silently forming his name one his lips. Archie grips the surface harder, sure to leave marks in the wood. Jughead keeps moving, Archie can see the blond hairs of the kneeling girl moving with him, he groans and the pain from his steel grip does nothing to sooth his nerves.  
Jughead suddenly pushes Betty a few inches away, one hand down, moving rhythmically and his eyes looking at Archie who tries to hold onto his desk for dear life. He sends a gaze down to his girlfriend, then he looks back at Archie, bites his lower lip again, his moves becoming erratic. Archie can almost hear the groan from Jugheads lips as he closes his eyes as he comes all over Bettys face. And Archie follows him without even touching himself, pleasure overwhelming his senses for a moment. He looks up at Jughead who seems to have guessed what happened as Archies finger are moving from the desk with effort, his joints stiff from the strong grip. There is a grin on Jugheads face as Archie stands up and goes for a shower.  
He is so screwed, but at least he kept some of his dignity.  
When he comes back to his room the curtains on Bettys window are drawn shut and Archie sits down and takes his sheets out. When he puts them on front of him on the tabletop he notices the half moon shaped markings. He traces his fingertips over them and moves the papers so he doesn't have to look at them. He starts writing a new song and goes downstairs for dinner with his dad when he calls him. Jughead never shows up.  
His father asks where Jughead is and he doesn't know, when he asks if something is wrong Archie declines, things are manageable.  
'He can stay over, I really like him. He can always stay.' Fred says.  
'I like him, too dad.' Archie sighs. He really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I added some more drama, which leads to a little less smut, but it will be woth it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ♥ 
> 
> I had a hard time copying this chapter, I hope nothing has shifted. Also noticed I use wrong tempus sometimes, I tried to get all mistakes.


End file.
